oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernest
| affiliation = ; ; | occupation = Exposed Secrets: Ernest is labeled as a Vice Admiral, with the epithet of "The Devil's Bane" World War X: Ernest is promoted to Admiral by Charter Spring. | residence = Takamagahara | alias = Gathering: Ernest is referred by the name "Kanto" | epithet = }} "Kanto" Ernest is a former and recently promoted of the following the campaign on Canworth Island, which lead to every dispatched Marine's death, bar his own. Ernest has been given his status as a bid to comfort the world following the World Government's tremendous losses. Despite this honor, Ernest holds a heavy heart, and seeks to improve himself tremendously before he feels comfortable holding the title he had pined towards. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Ernest has the authority to initiate a on any island that he personally deems dangerous,One Piece Manga — Vol. 38 Chapter 359 and may even grant this right to those of inferior ranking to himself. Furthermore, his position also allows him to revoke the status of the Shichibukai.One Piece Manga — Vol. 72 Chapter 713 With respect to his strength as a combatant, Ernest is a premier fighter of the Marines, who is dispatched on the front lines of dangerous missions repeatedly.Exposed Secrets: Ernest is assigned to fight Dao, a dangerous Revolutionary and leader of the Black Dragon Society.Marine Emergency Call: Ernest is assigned to protect El Dorado from Daddy L. Legs herself.Beyond the Scope: Ernest is assigned to Canworth's Buster Call, albeit unaware of the Xros' station there.To Maim the Monk: Ernest is assigned to fight against elites of the Monk Pirates. He has fought several powerful opponents and lived to tell the tale, including Dao, Daddy L. LegsThe Muggy Coast: Ernest fights Daddy L. Legs alongside Marco and Bambina., William ParkerPacifist: Ernest fights against William Parker evenly., Poe A. EdgarRocking Like a Hurricane: Ernest fights against Poe evenly. and Garfield Bun.Beyond the Scope: Ernest defeats Garfield Bun in a single attack. Although not able to land concrete victories against most of these opponents due to extrenuating circumstances, Ernest demonstrated enough skill to kill Bun, a heavyweight of the Xros Pirates, with but a single blow, despite his boasts on being a Feeder. Ernest was also highly revered among both enemies and allies for his prowess even while he was a Vice Admiral. Several considered him a worthy candidate for the Admiral position,Gathering: Naosaki Jun considers Ernest a viable candidate for Admiral.Outbreak of Shadows#Arrival_of_Justice: Herculean Leo believes Ernest is worthy of the Admiral post. although he personally never considered himself on the same level as the others. Notorious Pirates, including the likes of Daddy L. LegsBattle of El Dorado#Spider_in_a_Fox's_Web: Daddy L. Legs praises Ernest's potential and ability. and Grimoire ArtisBeyond the Scope: Artis comments on Ernest's skill and believes he'll be a good test for Shiguma. have praised his prowess despite his youth, and believe he holds considerable talent. Body Modifications Ernest is an individual whose body has been modified through extensions of the project initially spearheaded by .Exposed Secrets: Dao reveals that Ernest was part of the Pacifista project. Although he wished to be part of this program, it was a compulsion brought about by his innate physical frailty due to repeated failed experiments at the Devil's Playground.Robotic Anger: Ernest vividly remembers being a failure of the Devil's Playground. Much of Ernest's reputation as the comes from the nature of his cybernetic enhancements, which have the potential to completely shut down the abilities of Devil Fruit users. As he has matured, however, he has come to rely on his cybernetic powers less, and has demonstrated greater integration into his and skills, in order to reach his maximum potential. Ambrinyte Ambrinyte (生息金 (アモブリナイト), Amoburinaito; lit. "Living, Breathing Metal") is the core component of Ernest's Pacifista modifications, and the reason why he is considered far more advanced than any other Pacifista before him. Ambrinyte is a metal that is unique in that it is synthesized to possess the properties of metal, while also being symbiotic to the user's lineage factor and somatic cells. As such, not only does Ambrinyte react with the very genetic core of the user, but it also adapts according to moderate changes in their environment. As Ernest has grown as an individual, so has Ernest's cybernetic frame. There have been years when he has primarily relied on his elemental enhancements, and others where he tried to ignore his cyborg abilities in favor for Martial Arts. The Ambrinyte looks upon Ernest's mindset and patterns, and over time, adjusts Ernest's cybernetic frame to his will. Following the extreme stress harbored by the fights on El Dorado and Canworth Island against extremely superior opponents, along with Ernest's personal realization of where his true strength as an Admiral should lie, Ambrinyte has adapted accordingly. It has reduced the amount of Ernest's cybernetic frame dedicated to actions such as element propulsion, and has instead reinforced his body's strength and durability by a much higher margin. In addition, energy conversion mechanisms have become more prominent across his body, enabling him to utilize virtually any manner of energy, including life energy, across his body with strict ease. Punkfuel Punkfuel (天才燃料 (パンクフーエル), Pankufūeru; lit. "Genius' Fuel") is the name of the energy source that empowers all of his actions. Named after the legendary scientist , the fuel bears a unique characteristic in that it is able to passively be formed through absorption of external energy sources and subsequent conversion of those within Ernest's body. Through this functionality, Ernest theoretically has a limitless quantity of energy to utilize unless someone cuts off his energy supply. However, a critical weakness of Punkfuel also lies in its inability to prevent formation, meaning that Ernest has had to compensate through limiting the amount of energy he can access at any given moment, lest his cyborg body overheat from excessive quantities. In recent years, Ernest has managed to be able to more proficiently cycle the energy across his entire body, removing the requirement for limiters. Punkfuel's unique energy conversion formula enables Ernest access to a wide variety of Armaments (武装, Busō) of different elements. Like most early models, Ernest has access to light energy of a similar composition to former Admiral 's . In addition, he bears the ability to produce searing flames, static or current electricity, and has recently been granted a "frost breath" inspired by Admiral Ravinger Terell's . Due to Ernest's modifications, he is able to access these elements from beneath his "skin" in trace amounts, or access larger quantities through producing propulsion engines from virtually any part of his body. Accordingly, when engaging Ernest in combat, it is nigh-impossible to tell how one will be assailed, for the verity of options at the Admiral's disposal is enough to keep even seasoned opponents in check. Following his promotion, Ernest has limited the production of his armament, and has instead begun using them to reinforce his own physical attacks. All of his elemental armaments can be utilized to enhance his speed to considerable degrees, although light, electricity and fire are the most effective at doing so. Similarly, he can reinforce his standard attacks with greater area-of-effect through releasing these elements from his skin. *'Ice Walk' (氷歩, Hyōho): *'Fire Fist' (火拳, Hiken): *'Lightning Vision' (雷視, Raishi): *'Light Flight' (光逃, Kōtō): Physical Abilities History Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Cyborgs Category:Former Marine Vice Admirals Category:Marine Admirals